


Downfalls High

by dogrel



Category: Chase Hudson - Fandom, Downfalls high, Lil Huddy - Fandom, Machine Gun Kelly (Musician), Tickets to my downfall, TikTok - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Fiction, Music, Musical, Rendition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogrel/pseuds/dogrel
Summary: Fenix was by himself. His best and arguably only friend had thought 'fuck it' a dropped out of school, leaving him to face life of girls, music and education solo...that is until and unexpected game of 'spin the bottle' he wasn't aware he was even playing shifts his existence totally.
Relationships: Fenix and Scarlett
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Downfalls High

**Author's Note:**

> Colson tweeted about someone making Downfalls High into a fic...so I have done. This is my first ever 'mass writing' object, so I apologise if its a bit 'naff'. Anyway, enjoy and stream Tickets to my Downfall by Machine Gun Kelly. (Also, watch Downfalls High).

Sometimes you can love somebody or something so much that people will think you're crazy. The thing is, most people love the wrong things. In a world where everyone wants a million dollars and likes on the internet,  
there was a boy who gave up everything,  
because all he wanted  
was her. 

The walls were sickly. Not the kind of sickly that you experience after drinking out of date milk or a cheap tasting food, but just...sickly. What they represented. Where they belonged. Sickly.  
Appearance of these melancholy feeble blush barricades withstands what Fenix would describe as a solitary hell. He liked his time to himself, still with his racing mind to ponder over what had become of his life and how he ended up confined to a straight jacket. These reflection sessions would sometimes fall short by the pressure leaning on the left side of his head, where pain and lack on an ear lies beneath an off-white bandage.  
Being rolled round in a wheelchair, unable to form his own path was probably the worst part about what Fenix thought was already misery. His life had plunged so quick that he was still catching up, but in his life on the outside, he formed his own highway and made his own decisions. To the naked eye, it would seem like Fenix was only getting escorted by a general nurse, however, to him, she was the devil. Absentmindedly non-consensually launching him among people and environments which to him deemed unfamiliar, but was really what was best for him.  
His downfall arrived ill-considered, in ways he didn't see coming from a mile away. Being circumscribed in a four wall cell, practically forcefully hugging himself, having to be chaperoned, even to the bathroom, was an abrupt revolution of what seemed to be an ordinary teenage boy's life. 

It was safe to say the company wasn't the greatest. No one was like Fenix. He looked upon them as abnormal, and they probably looked upon him the same. You could hear manic screams and complains from each corridor you mindlessly decided to wander, striking anxiety into each cautious footstep that subconsciously carries you into a world of the unexpected and bizarre nature of the cosmos. 

Fenix was only young. Approximately 17 years in this world, no authentic life experience that would truly teach him of the ways which are to come. Thick black strands brushed in the opposite direction of his glabella was only one of the many ways he enjoyed to present himself. He strived to let everyone know that he did not in fact give a shit. About anything. Oversized shirts, charcoal nail polish chipped unevenly on every other finger, chains, all topped with compliments of his bluey-grey eyes, subtly defined with delicate lines of black precision to match his style. 

News reports surfaced live on air without Fenix's knowledge, stating what happened the day of the graduation. Reading styles varied, but stuck to the main outline of the events in which: "A local student from Downfalls High severs his own ear off at graduation, while his music soars to the top of the charts".

_"I use a razor to take off the edge, jump off the ledge" they say._

__He needed this time to decompress. Simply, he was in there because he got hung up in love. In love with his angel. In love with his wife-to-be.  
In love with Scarlett. _ _

____

He had sold tickets to his downfall. All his new 'friends'...well, more so 'company' all lined up on the front row to witness Fenix's life nonchalantly disintegrate.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for actually taking time to read this!  
> If you want to get in contact or anything like that, my twitter is @dogrel_.  
> I appreciate your time :)


End file.
